To Judge A Girl
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: We've all heard the phrase don't judge a book by it's cover, right?  Well what about don't judge a girl?


Chad, Ferguson, and Skylar were at the mall. Rating girls. Insulting, right? Yeah, well they didn't seem to think so.

"Oh,eight." Pointed out Skylar,keeping his gaze on the blonde girl walking pass him.

"Nah man, she's more of a nine and a half. Did you see her legs?" Protested Chad.

Skylar quickly examined the girls legs as she was dissapearing from view.

"Yeah, your right dude, definitely a nine and a half."Ferguson agreed, taking a bite out of his burger.

Chad watched, looking for any potential tens. Just then a brunette walked past with a bounce in her step.

_Bubbly, _Chad thought. He liked it. It reminded him of Son-

Some girl he knew.

He quickly stood up then turned to his friends."She's a ten." He said, pointing towards the girl who had stopped walking and was rummaging through her purse.

Ferguson and Skylar exchanged looks of confusion.

Chad tilted his head,puzzled by his friends odd expressions.

"Let me show you how it's done." He said. He, with one last glance at his friends, strode towards the young woman."Hello, miss."

"Hello."She replied, still fiddiling with her purse. She didn't bother to look up to see the boy's face. But something in his voice sounded familiar.

"I know I don't really know you, but do you wanna go out sometime?" He questioned, looking at the floor. Chad didn't know the girl's name let alone what she looked like. So why was he asking her out? He didn't know.

She finally gave up searching through her hand bag for her missing item." Sorry but I-" She looked up to see the boy but his head was down.

She studied the teen. He had blonde hair. it looked like it had been carefully done. She only knew one person who would spend most of their mornings on their hair and that was- "Chad?"

His head shot up at the sound of his name. He looked in her warm, chocolate brown eyes and instantly knew who she was. "Sonny?"

"Did you just ask me out?" She questioned, blushing slightly.

"Well yeah, you looked hot from a distance and I didn't know it was you and-"

She held her hand up, signaling him to stop talking. " Woah, hold it right there. You thought I was hot from a distance and you didn't know it was me?" She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, yeah." He said.

"But now?"

Chad gave the girl a confused look."But now, what?"

She sighed."What do you think of me now that you know who I am?"

Chad froze. He couldn't tell her that she wasn't hot, because she was. But she was mostly cute, extremely cute, _stupidly cute._

Her tolerance level was running low."Well?" she began tapping her foot.

His face had turned red. He could always tell the truth and tell her how beautiful she truly was or he could lie and tell her he could care less about how a random looked, especially her. But that would be a big, fat _humungous_ lie.

He began scratching the back of his neck."Well, I- um.." He stuttered.

" Just answer the darn question, Chad!" She yelled.

What could he say? Lie or tell the truth? He was caught in the middle and didn't know what to do." Six." The words flew out his mouth and he instantly regretted them as soon as they were said.

She opened her mouth then closed it. She blinked once, twice. Six. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"What?" She asked.

"Six." He stated simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. This wasn't him talking, it was his giant ego. And it had full control.

She thought for a moment. Six. She kept thinking then she realilized what he meant.

He was rating her.

Her face morphed into a new expression, all anger was gone and it was replaced with hurt.

The boy stood still afraid any type of movement would set the girl off.

She stepped closer to him."Now you listen here, Chad Dylan Cooper-" She breathed and tryed to calm herself down before she said anything to harsh."Chad, have you ever heard the phrase Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover? She questioned.

He nodded meekly, not saying a word.

"Same goes for girls."

He stood there not knowing what to say.

"Because Chad, if you judge a book by it's cover, you miss out on an amazing story." With that, she backed away from Chad and walked out the mall doors.

Chad sighed, running his fingers through his hair. She was right. He did judge the book and he hadn't even read the first page yet.

And he was missing out on the best story ever written.


End file.
